


Gang Up On Her

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Big black cock, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Gang Bang, Multi, Other, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Jennifer Lawrence reveals her freaky side to her boyfriend, resulting in him inviting some friends and turning an intimate night into a filthy gang bang session.
Relationships: Jennifer Lawrence/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Gang Up On Her

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up. I do not make money from these stories. Please do not copy and plagiarize my work.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Winry. This story was written for him and the theme was his idea. Enjoy!

Los Angeles, California

Gold lining covered the corners of the hall with a strip running down both sides. Down below, a crimson red carpet was embedded over what appeared to be white marble tiles offering a subtle reflection with each passing step. Taking in a heavy breath and then sighing in relief, Alec carried himself while the foot steps were audible of two men coming behind him. Friends that had come along for what would be a grand reward for today's memorable event that had occurred merely hours ago during the afternoon. The sun had already begun sinking down into the water across the bay before they had even arrived at this grandiose hotel. By invitation of Alec, as his friends were unknowing guests to a special lady.

Standing tall, Alec had on a simple black polo shirt with a color and jeans covering his lower body. His hair was short, slicked back brown locks that would've matched any facial hair if he wasn't clean shaven for this particular day. At twenty-four years of age, he had landed what was a dream of a woman in his life by dating Jennifer Lawrence. How they had met had become irrelevant over time, as he had learned early on that she was a woman of exquisite taste and wild adventures despite the wealth her status of celebrity commanded. It seemed to be something of a fairytale for her to find him, a working class regular man who had assumed the role of 'booty call' as a man may have called it. That was over a month ago, time he had spent sleeping with her when she needed to fulfill her naughty desires.

The day before her Comic Con event, Jennifer had teased Alec about the possibility of having a wild adventure between them involving another person or even a group of men. He had taken this as an idea though it may have been nothing more than small talk to come out of her filthy mind. Alec had learned early on just how kinky and dirty Jennifer could be when the lights were low and her clothes had been stripped from her lovely body. In all of his years working various wage jobs, he had come to live the dream of satisfying her sexual urges. No one could've guessed that Jennifer Lawrence of all women would be looking for men on the outskirts of L.A. and finding someone that met her eye and liking during the wee hours of morning. At least with having the second duty to fuck her, he had gone from working late shifts at 7/11 to having a much fancier apartment across town paid for by the woman herself.

Stepping their way over the carpet down below was Alec's two companions; Luthor to the right and Jean to the leading man's left hand side. Long time friends, Alec had known Luthor going back to high school. A tall black man with a bald head and a slight goat tee of dark facial hair. Luthor wasn't anything special, with an average build a bit of a gut but Alec never judged a friend for looking ordinary. It had only been recently that he had stepped through a doorway of sorts into a different kind of life, all from knowing one special blonde haired woman. Jean was the opposite of Luthor in almost every category from skin color, hair and body build. A skinny white guy with curly dark hair, a pair of round shaped glasses to aid his vision and no facial hair. Both he and Luthor wore white T-shirts while the black man had on a pair of khaki pants, Jean was in cargo shorts for the day.

With nothing looking overly unique for the trio of mates beyond their skin color and names, they easily blended in with the rest of society outside of Hollywood. It was only in their wildest dreams that it seemed possible they would be stepping through a doorway to another world and bedding one of the most sought after women on the face of the planet. Down the hall, several doors on the left would lead to one with the numbers 721 engraved in gold lining. Alec came to a stop with his friends standing behind him. Jean already peaking over his head for the moment they were quietly anticipating. Nothing was heard from beyond the door until several seconds passed that felt like minutes ticking through time. When the door knob turned, an audible gasp was heard from one of the two men standing behind Alec as the door cracked open and blonde hair was visible.

"Hey, honey..."

Jennifer Lawrence's voice called out to Alec before he met her beautiful blue eyes. Her eyebrows quirked up when she noticed the company behind him, but all Alec could do was gaze down upon her outfit. A black leather dress clad over her body, squeezing her large breasts that were begging to spill out with an ample view of cleavage. Down below she was still wearing the same silver high heels from earlier in the day.

"Holy shit, it really is her!"

"Yeah, that's definitely the woman of the hour."

It was Jean's calling out before Luthor's deep voice replied and then gave a whistle. Jennifer stepped back, inviting the men in as she looked over at Alec.

"You didn't tell me you would be bringing anyone with you."

Alec chuckled as he stepped aside, offering his friends the chance to see Jennifer in full display before them.

"Really? You didn't tell me I couldn't bring any friends along with me. So Jen, this is Jean and Luthor."

The two men were quick to raise their hands, Jean first and then Luthor as they greeted the woman. All she did was smile, offering a handshake to the black man first before Jean had the chance to touch her smooth skin. Jennifer stomped her heels over to the door, slamming it shut. With her back facing all three men, Luthor couldn't help but whistle at the sight of her rump tightly squeezed into her black leather dress. Jennifer couldn't help but giggle, turning around.

"I take it you fellas see something you like, huh?"

Her words did not surprise Alec in the least bit. He had become well aware of Jennifer's kinky side from his time spent as her 'booty call' as he could put it within the back of his mind. For living in the high society of Hollywood, Jennifer certainly had an inner-slut that would revel and come out in full force under the right circumstances. Such conditions that caused her wild side to blossom were now on display with three hungry men gazing down at her. She leaned over the door and suddenly skipped introductions all together as she looked at Alec and began to speak.

"I was looking forward to having some alone time with you. I never thought of you as the kind of man that liked to share."

She forced a smug grin, it was that same smile that Alec knew of her. When Jennifer wanted to, she could display a flare of smugness and now Luthor and Jean were getting her eyes locked on and that same grin. Without uttering any words or waiting for a response, the blonde actress stomped her heels, forcing the click and clack noises to boom over the carpet covered floor below as she walked past all three of them. Turning back around to face them, she placed her hands over her slender hips and then quirked her head to the side, quietly calling out to them to come closer with a simple gesture.

"Let's not beat around the bush, fellas. I just hope the two of you know how to fuck a woman as good as Alec."

Her eyes then shot to the man by name.

"Don't disappoint me with this."

Sight glancing away from Alec, Jennifer then clapped her hands together to secure their attention focused entirely on her.

"Alright guys, get naked. Allow me to help you get those cocks nice, hard and long..."

She looked at all three of them, following Jean's eyes, then Luthor and Alec in a clockwork motion. The three men stood in front of her, with Luthor in the middle. Jennifer stepped back as coffee table was in front of them, clean with nothing but the glass surface allowing a reflection upwards at her beauty. She pulled the straps of her dress and began to take it off, turning her back to them as she bent over and pushed her ass out while shoving the black dress downward. If not for taking off his own clothes, Alec would've gave her a helping hand as he enjoyed to do in all the previous times they stripped down. The sound of all three men rustling through their clothes could be heard with the metal ding of a belt buckle, zippers coming down and other noises.

Hands on her hips, Jennifer shoved her dress down and stepped out of it, revealing her voluptuous body in nothing but a black thong and matching bra. She turned to face the gentlemen as her eyes scanned over them. Apart from Alec, she wasn't overly impressed with the build of Jean and Luthor. It was nice to be in the company of a strong black man, though both of them appeared to be average. She only hoped they would know how to use the tool residing between their legs and how to please her. It had been a couple years since Jennifer indulged in a gang bang. With Alec, she expected a threesome in the future but not a company of four that would complete the gang bang line up. The three men stood there and looked over her body, prompting her to finish undressing.

"Show us your tits, Jen!"

It was Jean's voice calling out in excitement. With a grin, she looked at the goofy man and then pulled her left hand at her bra strap. There was a slight jiggle before her large breasts came spilling out freely. She watched the expression over Jean and Luthor's face, seeing the slight jaw drop and then gasp as the cool air could be felt over the surface of her bare nipples.

"Like what you see, boys?"

"Ohhh, fuck yeah!"

"Damn straight, now you ain't done. Take the thong off and show us that va-jay-jay."

It was Luthor's voice speaking after Jean's call of enthusiasm. Jennifer didn't laugh at the funny reference of her pussy, for she was already dripping wet over the thoughts of three hard cocks to please and penetrate her tight holes. Alec remained standing over to the right side as she hooked her fingers down to her silky thong and shoved it down, spreading her legs out as another chorus of gasped of excitement was audibly heard. Her thong dropped down to her ankles and she stepped her heels out of it. All three men were naked, all with a hand around their hardening cocks as they began to wank before Jennifer. She didn't pay attention to see if they were attempting to take a view of her sweet pussy down below. Her lips slowly curved into a smug grin, loving the fact that she could command such attention like this. Narrowing her eyes down, she began to observe the length of their cocks.

Alec's rod was nothing new for her, knowing he had a respectable size she didn't spend much time gazing down upon it. Luthor in the middle had a thick pole, longer than Alec and enough to quench her thirst for a taste of big black cock. Jean's cock appeared to be around the same size of Alec's, if not slightly fatter. For a man with an average build, at least he had a rod that was now demanding her attention. Stepping over the glass coffee table, Jennifer brought her knees down upon it instead of moving to the floor. The three men moved forward in front of her as she quickly reached her hands out; left hand grabbing Alec's hardening rod and her right hand going for Jean's dick. In the middle there was Luthor approaching her with his big black snake neglected from her touch.

"Mmmmmmm, three cocks. All long and hard, all for me."

Fingers wrapping around both lighter skinned cocks, Jennifer took a firm grip with authority, almost as if she owned those cocks. In fact, she did own Alec in her own way. Her smokey blue hues glanced over at Jean and then she looked back at Alec. Up and down, up and down, her hands worked frantically to wank their dicks back and forth. Luthor stood facing her, towering down over her with his tall stature, feeling left out. He gripped his cock, moving towards her and then playfully swinging it.

"I think you are leaving someone out, little miss."

Jennifer's eyes glanced up to see the expression over his face. Luthor had a smirk, quirking his eyebrows up almost with a shit-eating grin that she knew only oh so well from men who had the privilege to share this level of dirty fun with her. Without speaking a word back to him, Jennifer parted her lips and gave him a nod of invitation for his long black snake to slither into her mouth. Luthor didn't waste any time slapping the head of his long black dick over her tongue and then shoving it in. Jennifer enveloped her lips around his thick pole and began to suck hard while wanking the other cocks simultaneously with her slender hands.

"Ohhhhhh man, look at that. I think she was hungry for some fucking dark meat."

Jean let out a moan as he bragged about watching Jennifer slobber all over Luthor's hard shaft. The black man let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, all you're getting is a handjob, must suck to be you."

"Hey, fuck you! I'll have her spitting all over my dick before you know it!"

"Shut up and just enjoy her, damn it!"

It was Alec who called out to break up his friends slight bickering as he watched Jennifer's hand frantically pump his shaft back and forth. She let out a moan as she pressed her tongue around Luthor's shaft, slowly sucking on him. 'Mmmmmm', the muffled moan was audible among all three men breathing in heavily. Her big blue eyes glanced up at him as she began to bob her head up and down, sucking inch after inch. The slobbering and sucking noises that her mouth produced were meth with the cries of Luthor's voice in response. He soon brought his left hand down to the back of her head, shoving her down a bit as Jennifer suddenly gagged on his cock. Her hands came to a stop from wanking the other two cocks and then Luthor abruptly snatched his cock free from her mouth. An audible pop sound was heard as Jennifer gasped for breath.

"If you can't handle it, don't force yourself baby."

Luthor called out to her before wrapping his right hand fingers around the base of his massive black pole. Jennifer knew he was taunting her for choking with such a remark. She resumed to moving her hands up and down Alec and Jean's cock while Luthor brought his rod over to her face and began to playfully slap the head across her forehead. Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound echoed and offered a stark contrast with his dark ebon cock and her smooth ivory skin. Luthor took a step back and now Jennifer decided she was going to divert her mouthy attention to one of the other cocks. Her eyes glanced towards Alec, offering him a subtle smile before she turned her way over to Jean. Flicking her tongue over her lips, she leaned in and spit on the head of his cock as she pumped her hand down to the base.

"See! I told you she'd spit on my cock! That's a good fucking slut right there!"

Just who this man thought he was talking with such a goofy tone was amusing to Jennifer. She moved her hand away from his cock, now pushing her lips down it to begin bobbing her head up and down. Jennifer didn't hesitate to work her hand up and down, moving it in sync with her lips slobbering all over Jean's pole while her other hand was stroking Alec's cock simultaneously. This left Luthor as the lone man not receiving any attention from her, but he couldn't complain when his long black pole was shiny, dripping from her saliva that drenched it. Jennifer didn't waste her time sucking Jean for too long, as her lips came popping off his cock, her blue eyes shifted back towards Alec. It was now his turn to have his cock shoved between her lips.

"Just like that baby, yes!"

Jennifer didn't hesitate, not wanting to waste any precious time as she began to slobber all over Alec's pole while her hands alternated to wank the wet cocks she was previously sucking. While she was bobbing her head up and down, Luthor leaned over to see her back side, attempting to catch a view of her plump ass that was resting on her silver heels. Caressing over her smooth skin down her back, he squeezed one of her ass cheeks while the blonde beauty was still busy, devouring Alec's shaft inch by inch. Upon feeling his touch, Jennifer appeared to be alerted as she stopped sucking but kept Alec's cock in her mouth. She moved her hands away, pulled the rod out of her mouth and then motioned for Alec to step back.

"What are you doing babe?"

"Just step back for me, I gotta get off this table."

Jean was hear giggling under his breath as all three men watched her move off the coffee table and down to the floor. Jennifer stood on her knees, palms pressed into the floor and with a mischievous grin across her lips.

"I wanna see that ass, spread those legs!"

It was Luthor's voice calling out to Jennifer and she soon gasped upon feeling the palm of his dark hand striking across her ass.

"Ohhhh yeah! Spank my ass! I like that!"

"You do huh?"

He smacked her ass again while her eyes glanced up at Alec and gave him a quick wink. Jean was standing off to the right side, wanking his cock as he was neglected from Jennifer's attention. All he could do was stand there and watch as she crawled between his friends legs and turned her head, proceeding to dart her tongue up the crack of Alec's ass. He gasped and suddenly screamed out in excitement.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

As Alec screeched, Luther had leaned down and gripped Jennifer's ass cheeks to pull them apart. Jean remained standing there as he watched two of the trio having their fun with this woman. Jennifer's tongue dangled at Alec's dark little hole, rimming him as he began to pant and moan wildly.

"Holy shit. This is one kinky fucking woman..."

Jean spoke aloud but what he soon witnessed from Luther was repeating the actions that Jennifer was already engaged in. His tongue darted down the crack of her fine ass, simultaneously in key with Jennifer's own tongue twirling around Alec's dark little hole. As he still felt left out from the action, almost to the point of sighing and moaning over this neglect, Jean spoke again to get their attention.

"I never knew you were an ass-mucher Luther, damn. I want some of that."

Raising his head from Jennifer's ass, Luther looked back at his friend with an annoyed expression.

"Hey man, fuck you! You want some of this? Make a move and get it yourself!"

A muffled moan was soon heard from a female tone of voice. Jennifer pulled her tongue away from Alec's buttocks and then climbed out from beneath his legs.

"Mmmmmmm, I don't wanna see both of you fighting over me."

Jennifer reached out with one of her hands, grabbing Jean's cock as she pulled him closer and began to wank him. Her other hand found it's place wrapping those slender fingers around Alec's pole like before. She soon felt another hard smack across her ass from Luthor's venturing hand.

"I'm ready to take a crack at this juicy ass."

Her golden hair flipped as Jennifer glanced beyond her shoulder and nodded to the man from behind.

"Oh yeah? I could've guessed you'd want to fuck my ass first!"

His hand came down striking her buttocks once more as Jennifer let out a sharp moan. She could hear Jean sigh before he opened his mouth to protest.

"Seriously? He gets to fuck your ass after I've been standing here while you have fun with-"

"Wait, wait! Hold up there before you start bitching."

She swiftly cut him off in speech, getting her point across by squeezing her fingers around his shaft. Jennifer had come to a halt from wanking both cocks as she first glanced up at Alec, then moving her eyes towards Jean.

"I want one of you to fuck me while your friend is going to ram me up the ass. Are you gonna be the one that goes first?"

"Fuck yeah it's gonna be me!"

Smirking, she quirked her eyebrows to Jean and then let go of both cocks.

"Alright, come lay down on the coffee table. I'll get on top."

Alec stepped back, feeling slightly snubbed by Jennifer only teasing him just now before choosing his friend. It seemed to him that she was playing a game here, toying with the men's feelings as she made the choices herself what they were going to do. One way or another, Jennifer was about to be overwhelmed with cock. Had she done this before? That was one question Alec couldn't get out of his head as he thought about Jennifer referring to the table for a position. She had clear knowledge of what to do and now he was standing there as he watched her rise up from the floor and direct the men in position.

"Lay down on the coffee table, hun."

"I'm going to, you don't have to rush me!"

Jennifer placed her hands on her hips, teasing Jean with a stern look on her face as a way to quell his attitude. It made Alec blush to witness her flirting with another man, regardless that all of them were naked and engaged in this kinky act.

SPANK!

Luther grinned, flashing his white teeth after smacking her ass with the palm of his hand from behind. Jennifer let out a soft moan before turning around and winking at him. Once Jean had laid his back down over the surface of the coffee table, Jennifer wasted no time moving forward. She stomped her heels and spread her legs as the man used his fingers of his right hand to position his cock upward, awaiting her to lower herself down upon his thick pole. He motioned with his fingers, using both hands in an impatient gesture. From where Jean was laying, he had something of a vision to come down from heavens with epic lust. To watch Jennifer Lawrence towering over him, feeling her hands pushing down over his stomach as she spread her legs to straddle him and then gently lowered herself down onto his cock. He gasped, looking up into her eyes with that dumbfounded expression, like a deer starring into headlights.

"Mmmmmmmm, that feels good doesn't it? You like being inside of me, huh?"

"Ohhhhh, fuck...."

As he moaned out, Jennifer roamed her hands up his chest. Alec walked around the coffee table, soon realizing where he had a position to insert himself into all the fun. Jennifer had nearly laid completely over Jean, forcing her big tits up against his chest and her nipples poking into his skin. He wrapped his arms around her back, caressing her skin all while Luther stood from behind getting a great sight of her tight ass. He grinned to himself before running his dark hands over her plump cheeks, giving them a good squeezing before he pulled them apart.

"Mmmm, don't make me beg."

Her voice called low in a slutty tone. Jennifer bit down on her lower lip as she felt Luther sliding his long black cock up the crack of her ass. She spoke again, teasing him in a subtle voice.

"I wanna feel that huge... fucking... black dick shoved up my ass."

"Where do you want it!?

Unlike before, he didn't bother spanking her ass. Maybe Jennifer was expecting it as she rolled her eyes and let out an audible sigh, glancing over her shoulder to yell at Luther.

"Right up my fucking ass! That's where! I want you to shove that big fucking black cock UP MY ASS!!"

As she screamed to him, that was all Jennifer had to do to get her point across. As she turned her head to face forward, Luther rammed his shaft into her dark little hole and then she was heard gasping.

"Ohhhhh, FUCK!!"

Luther didn't hesitate, pushing further inches of his long black snake into her ass. It was the cue for Jean to begin bucking his hips forward, driving his cock into her tight cunt as now both men began to thrust into her in a steady rhythm. Back and forth, they began slowly as Jean would thrust and then Luther would begin pushing his cock into her ass. Jennifer cried out, raking her fingernails across Jean's chest.

"Fuck! Ohhhhhhh, GOD! YES!! FUCK ME!!"

Now Alec was the one standing there feeling left out. His hand wrapped around his cock as he stroked it, watching his kinky Hollywood girlfriend embrace the act of double penetration. The look in her eyes was of pure ecstacy, enough to tell him that she truly loved this wild side that came out from within her soul. Jennifer soon looked at him, making eye contact as she gritted her teeth and glared to him.

"Get over here! I want you to fuck my face, Alec! Don't make me beg you either, FUCK MY FACE NOW!!"

"You didn't have to ask me twice!"

She surely didn't, Alec thought to himself. Though Jennifer was his girlfriend and had delivered plenty of blowjobs to him over time, this was something he had never asked him to do. Getting to skull-fuck her was going to be an honor, a reward that came with dating her. As he stepped forward, he gripped her long blonde hair with both hands, digging his fingers down into her locks before shoving his cock into her mouth.

"Give it to her, man! Fuck her mouth real good!"

Luther offered words of encouragement, just before raising his right hand and clapping it down over her right ass cheek. The smack echoed through the room; all while Jean was thrusting his dick into her cunt from underneath and now, Alec joined them by bucking his hips to drive his cock down her throat. Jennifer was quite experienced in the art of sucking dick. A skill she had proven to Alec many times before today and once more, she confirmed it by not choking on his length as it rammed down her throat. He let out a moan, witnessing her big blue eyes looking up at him as if she were taunting him. That expression was enough to force him to begin bucking his hips at a faster pace, moving simultaneously with the other two cocks that were stretching out her holes.

"Fuckkkkkk!! You guys, this is some Grade-A pussy, I can tell you that, ohhhhh!!"

Jean may have been the first one to break some silence, but he wasn't the only one. Luther's voice could be heard moaning as Alec grunted and called out.

"Suck my fucking cock, Jen! Take it!! ALL OF IT!!!"

He grunted again as he moved into a steady rhythm of thrusting his cock in and out of her glorious mouth. All three cocks pumped into her simeltanously, following something of a three step rhythm. Jean was slowas he thrust upward; then Luther would pump his black cock into her ass, all while Alec was the man out of key thrusting his fat pole repeatedly between her lips. Inch after inch, he fed his cock into her mouth and Jennifer soon began to gag and make various slobbering noises.

"GWAK-GWAK-KAH-GWAH-KAH-GWAH"

The sound of her gagging all over Alec's cock was interrupted with smacking noises produced from Luther's balls slapping onto the undersides of her firm ass. Jean began to grunt, suddenly moving his hands down her back and giving her ass cheeks a great squeeze.

"Fuck! Guys, I think I'm gonna cum already, this pussy is too good!"

Luther let out a sigh as his friend's words were a cue for him to finally come to a halt. He began to ease his rod out of Jennifer's tight dark hole as he shook his head, answering Jean back.

"No you ain't! I want some of that pussy before anyone in here blows a fucking load."

Alec soon came to a halt and slid his saliva coated shaft from her slobbery mouth. Jennifer gasped with spit flowing down the corners of her lips and neck. She called out to them, resuming control directly.

"Let's change positions. Come on, I want to get sandwiched between two of you."

"Shit, I can't argue with that."

Turning her head to glance at Luther, Jennifer quirked her eyebrows and gave him that famous pouty look that only she could pull off.

"I know you can't. I want your big fucking black cock in my cunt next."

Alec swallowed his breath as his heart was trembling to hear Jennifer speak such filthy words like this. She was going above and beyond, proving to him beyond any reasonable doubt just how dirty she could be. Now he was stepping back away from the table as Luther followed the same motion. All three men watched Jennifer rise up from Jean, giving him a smug expression of satisfaction with her eyes set down below one last time. He was breathing heavily, panting as he appeared to struggle from releasing his seed inside of her. Once his cock slithered free from her labia, he let out a sigh of relief as he evidently did not want to have an orgasm this early. Once Jennifer's heels boomed into the carpet below, she turned to glance over at Luther and give him a subtle grin.

"You're gonna be facing me this time. Are you happy with that?"

Before the man could reply, Jennifer had throw her arms around his neck and leaned in to place a soft kiss upon his lips. Jean had leaned up from the table, taking a few of Jennifer's ass on full display in front of him, all while Alec stood there witnessing his girlfriend kiss his black friend. Jennifer glanced beyond her left shoulder to see Alec, quirking her eyebrows and giving him a smirk.

"Get behind me, hun."

"Hey wait a sec-"

Jean tried to open his mouth and speak, but Jennifer quickly turned around, motioning with her left hand index finger at him.

"Don't worry. I've got something special planned for you after this, big boy."

Giving him a wink, she bit down on her lower lip before turning her attention back to Luther standing in front of her. Alec didn't waste any time getting into a conversation about what was to happen next. Instead, he got behind her and moved into position. Jennifer used her right arm to reach back for Alec as if she were reassuring herself that she had his compete attention before speaking aloud.

"Alright come on. Lift me up and shove those big fucking cocks inside me."

Jennifer's eyes shifted back to Luther. She flashed her teeth while grinning before speaking once more.

"I want that big fucking black cock to stretch my tight little cunt."

Returning the grin, he placed his hands over her curvy hips and began to lift her up.

"You won't be waiting long for that."

She gave him a pouty look, puckering her lips before replying in a low but seductive tone.

"Oh really? I don't want to have to wait. I need that cock inside of me now, you have no idea how bad I want it."

Alec wrapped one arm around her waist, helping Luther lift Jennifer up and then using his other hand to slide his shaft up the crack of her ass. She reached down with her right hand, wrapping her fingers around Luther's long black dick as she shoved the head to the pink folds of her wet mound. Within seconds, both cocks shoved into her and Jennifer dropped her lower lip before her voice was loudly heard screaming through the room.

"Ohhhh, ohhhhhhh... FUCK!!"

Her voice shattered the seconds seconds of silence among breathing through the room. Luther was soon heard grunting and then Alec let out a moan upon feeling his cock slide into her dark little hole. Jennifer threw her arms back over Luther's neck as her breasts were pushed up against his chest. Both men grunted as they began to buck their hips, working in unison to drive each cock into her holes simultaneously.

"FUCK!! OHHHHHHHH, YEAH!!"

As Jennifer screeched and yelled, she grit her teeth and let out a growling moan. Together, both men pumped inside of her in unison. Her fingernails scratched across Luther's dark skin as she clutched to his back. Jennifer's busty tits began to bounce, shaking with each full thrust of each cock taking her ass and pussy at the same time.

"YESSSSSS, YESSSSS!! THAT'S IT, STRETCH MY FUCKING HOLES!! OHHHHHHH, YEAH!!"

Sitting up from where he had previously been laying down over the coffee table, Jean dropped his lower lip in amazement as he witnessed the sight in front of him. Jer legs dangled a bit, loosening up the high heels her feet were pushed into. Jean's palms gripped the edge of the table as he gazed closely at the expression of pure ecstacy across Jennifer's face. He swallowed his breath, listening to her moan and taking in this mental picture of seeing a woman of his dreams sandwiched between two men and enjoying the act of double penetration. As Alec was driving his cock back and forth within her ass, he closed his eyes and let out a moan.

"Take it, Jen! Yes, take it!

"FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK MEEEEEE!! OHHHHHHH, YEAH!!"

Luther let out a groan as his eyes were locked down below, watching his long black pole enter her. Inch after inch, he kept his eyes watching it go in and out and listening to her moan and scream. Jennifer bit down on her lower lip as the men began to slow down. Her heels came off her feet, falling down to the floor loudly to reveal that her toes had been curled up all this time of having two fat cocks shoved in her holes. Still biting down on her lower lip, her eyes connected up at Luthor. Jennifer could feel Alec's breath flowing down her neck, as she knew her boyfriend's attention was directed at her as she spoke to his friend.

"Kiss me! I want you to fucking kiss me!"

Leaning forward, Luther obliged her request. As their lips met, Jennifer slipped her tongue into his mouth and kissed him passionately. All Alec could do was moan upon witnessing this. He moved his hands to grip Jennifer's ass, giving each cheek a hard touch with his fingertips digging in. Jennifer curled her toes once more, calling out to them.

"Don't you fucking stop! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP!! I WANT TO BE FUCKED WITH THESE BIG FUCKING COCKS! GIVE IT TO ME, YEAH! FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME!!"

Jean began to clap his hands and whistled loudly. He cheered his friends on enthusiastically, despite being left out of the current action.

"Yeah, you heard her! Fuck her!!"

"I'm gonna fucking cum if I keep going! Shit!!"

Luther let out a grunt before speaking his words, soon followed by Alec.

"Yeah, me too! I'm fucking close!"

The men had nearly come to a complete halt despite maintaining the position. Jennifer took a deep breath, still with her feet hanging from both sides of the men. She moved her arms away from Luther and gave him a light shove, silently gesturing for him to let her down. Each cock began to slowly pull out of her as the two men moved to set Jennifer back down onto her feet. Glancing over her shoulder, Jennifer's attention now moved to Jean who had stood up, cock in his hand and wanking as he had been watching the entire act unfold. Once her eyes shifted down to his cock below, Jean gave her a quick nod and spoke up.

"You said you had something special planned for me?"

Once her feet hit the carpet below, Jennifer set her eyes on Jean. She nodded back at him, stepping forward and nearly tripping across one of her heels over the floor.

"Yeah, I got something I want to do just for you!"

Giggling after finishing her speech, Jennifer lowered herself down to her knees. Standing behind her was Alec to her left hand side and then Luther on the right, but her focus was on Jean standing tall and facing her. Running her hands down below to her large tits, Jennifer wrapped one arm around them, holding them up as she used her left hand to motion with her index finger for Jean to come closer.

"Come here. Bring that big fucking cock over here to me, honey."

Her voice was low, giving off the seductive tone she had used on Alec's other friend. It was Jean's turn to have this Hollywood bombshell's entire attention solely devoted to him. As he stepped forward, Jennifer wated no time reaching out and gripping his cock. She began to stroke it back and forth, pumping her hand up and down. Lowering her head, she focused on stroking him while Jean took a deep breath and spoke aloud.

"Ohhhh fuck, I love it how you handle my cock."

"Is that all you love that I do with it?"

She spoke softly before parting her lips and squeezing them around the head of his cock. Alec and Luther's voices could be heard moaning and catching their throat from behind, but Jennifer paid the other men no mind. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, sucking Jean's dick as if it were a peppermint stick.

"Ohhhh yeah, this is what you had for me, huh? A special blowjob of sorts?"

Prompted by his speech, Jennifer pulled her lips off his cock with a popping noise and abruptly let go of it with her hand.

"No..."

Gripping her breasts down below, Jennifer held them up and offered a passage down the middle. Without wasting any time, she shoved her big tits around his cock and squeezed them, trapping his rod between them. Her big eyes glanced up, smiling at him as she spoke once more.

"This is what I had in mind, just for you!"

Breaking eye contact with him, Jennifer leaned down to spit over the head of his cock. Before she could make another move, Jean had begun to buck his hips and drive his long shaft between the folds of her amazing boobs.

"Oh fuck, look at that."

Luther spoke up as he stepped around to watch the action. Jennifer paid him no mind as she glanced up at Jean and gritted her teeth, almost snarling at him before uttering filthy words of encouragement.

"Mmmmm, you like that, huh? Your big fucking cock pumping between my tits like that? Look at that, it fits perfectly!"

Leaning down, she darted her tongue out to lick over the head of his shaft with each thrust it made up. Alec soon stepped to her left side, watching her pleasure his friend. Jennifer could be heard spitting down over the head of Jean's cock, then she let out a loud moan.

"Mmmmmmmm, it feels sooooooo good."

"You like having your big titties fucked, Jen?"

"Ohhhh yeah! I fucking love it!"

Her voice sang with such erotic enthusiasm as Jennifer kept her eyes locked on him, studying the facial expressions he made and listening to the grunts. When she turned to look at her right side, Luther had shoved his big black cock towards her face. A move that prompted Alec to follow suit, dangling his cock on her left side, teasing her as he made it bounce within the grip of his hand. For a moment, it seemed that she wouldn't hesitate with the distraction of two cocks on either side of her face, but Jennifer opened her mouth and licked over the head of Luthor's cock then turned to Alec.

"Suck on it, baby."

Not wanting to be outdone by his friends, Alec placed his right hand on the back of her head and shoved his cock between her lips. It was a difficult position for Jennifer to maintain at first, head turned to the left side while Jean was still busy fucking her tits. She moaned over Alec's cock and soon came to micromanage herself by using her left arm to wrap around her breasts and reaching for Luthor's long dark shaft with her right hand. She began to wank him back and forth as she was sucking on Alec's cock. Luther couldn't help but smile.

"Damn, that's my kind of woman. She knows not to leave me out."

Perhaps he was expecting some kind of reply, but the other men just moaned. Luther waited a few moments and let out a smug laugh to himself, watching her ivory white fingers glide up and down over his black cock. Alec was moaning as Jennifer only sucked the head and first couple of inches of his long rod. He eventually pulled it from her lips, making another popping sound. By now, Jean had slowed down his thrusts and withdrew his shaft from between her tits. As Jennifer now had the opportunity to move her forearm away from her breasts, Jean took it upon himself to bring his cock forward and slap it up against her nipples. Jennifer began to giggle.

"Ohhhh, you like that?"

Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of his cock hitting over her left nipple could be heard loud and clear. Jean licked his lips, then moved his shaft over to her other breast and gave it a few equal smacks. Once he had her full attention with eye contact, Jean spoke up.

"Since I got to fuck your tits, I think it's due time you let me ram you in the ass, huh?"

Slowly nodding her head, Jennifer smiled up at Jean.

"I should've figured you were gonna ask for that."

"Wait up, it's my turn to be in your pussy, babe."

Alec's words forced Jennifer to glance his way and offer a subtle smile as she began to rise up from the floor. Luther offered her a hand, helping her up and then letting out a chuckle.

"I wouldn't mind if I could shove my cock back in your mouth one last time. Would you be cool with that?"

She turned to look at Luther and nodded at him.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask if you'd let me suck on your big fucking black cock one last time."

A sigh was heard among Jean and Alec, all before one of them took her hand to catch her complete attention.

"Come on, I don't wanna wait! Right back over the table, I am about to ram you so hard up the fucking ass!"

Jean spoke wildly before reaching his hand down to smack her on the ass. Alec moved ahead of them, laying himself down over the coffee table like his friend before to create this same position from earlier. Despite one man previously laying down over it, there was still a sense of a cold surface beneath his back. Looking forward, Alec smiled when he sat Jennifer approaching him forward. He soon felt her warm hands gripping his cock as she began to stroke it and hold it upward. Jean stood behind her as Luther walked his way around the small table, ready from the opposite side to feed her his long dark shaft. She spread her legs out, straddling Alec and tilting his dick upward so she could lower herself down upon it.

"Ohhhhhhh, fuck...."

That low moan came from none other than Alec as he closed his eyes, embracing the warmth of her cunt and this sensational feeling of being inside of her. It was only for a few seconds he had Jennifer all to himself. Soon, she was leaning forward, shoving her big tits up against his chest and looking into his eyes. Only for a second did he get to stare into her eyes before she looked forward to see Luther and his long dark pole awaiting her pouty lips.

"You got something for me, honey? Bring it over here. Shove that big fucking black cock in my mouth."

Making eye contact with Luther, she bit down on her lower lip and spoke again behind her gritted teeth.

"Choke me with your big black cock!"

Those words appeared to have an effect on Luther who stepped forward and reached down for her blonde hair. Jennifer parted her lips upon feeling Jean's hands roaming over her buttocks from behind. The man who stood from her back side slid his cock down the crack of her ass and poked it to her dark little hole, right in time with Luther sliding the first few inches of his big black snake into her mouth. Raising his right hand, Jean slapped her ass as he made a hard thrust.

"Oh, fuck! Take it! Yes! Right up your cute ass!"

He smacked her ass again but Jennifer's moans came out muffled from having Luther's long shaft shoved into her mouth. He used his other hand to grip her blonde hair, holding her in place as he began to buck his hips and drive his cock between her lips.

"GWAK-GWAK-KAH-KAH-GWAH!"

The sounds of Jennifer gurgling and gagging on Luther's cock were audible among all three men moaning. Jean couldn't contain himself from pounding her ass, slamming his cock into her dark little hole over and over. Alec took his time bucking his hips forward and using his hands to wrap around her body, holding her in place. The men all fucked her holes out of rhythm as Jennifer continued to choke on Luther's cock pumping in and out of her mouth.

"Fuckkkkk!! This is the best day ever! Who knew we really would get this chance!?"

Jean cried out before throwing his right hand back and smacking his palm over her right ass cheek. Alec moaned, feeling sweat trickle into his hair as Jennifer's hard nipples poked and moved up against his chest. Luther had slowed down thrusting his cock into her mouth, soon coming to a complete stop and pulling it out. She gasped for air, saliva strings danling from her open lips back to his shiny, spit-soaked dark pole. Jennifer soon gritted her teeth and screamed to the other two men.

"OHHHHH, YEAH! OHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK!! DON'T STOP, YEAH! YEAHHHH! FUCK ME!!"

As she looked forward, Luther was stroking his cock madly. The man grunted as he looked down at her, all before Jennifer could taunt him.

"What are you doing stroking your cock!? Are you about to fucking CUM!!?"

"YEAH!!"

As Luther screamed at her, Jean and Alec began to pick up the pace. Their cocks pumped into her in unison now, forcing Jennifer to moan aloud. Her palms pushed down onto Alec's chest as she looked at Luther and screamed at him.

"I want it! I fucking NEED IT!! YEAH, I WANT YOUR CUM ALL OVER MY FUCKING FACE!!"

Jean suddenly came to a halt, prompting Alec to do the same. It had been a wonder all this time how no man had yet to be pushed to the limit. Jean clapped his hands, trying to get her attention, but Jennifer had already darted her tongue out and teased Luther.

"AHHHHHH, give me that hot, creamy load all over my face!"

"WAIT! I wanna cum too!"

"Yeah me too!"

Hearing the other men speak one after the other, Luther began to slow down the movement of his hand. Jean stepped back, pulling his cock from Jennifer's ass and allowing her to lean up and began to climb off Alec. His cock slowly slid out of her tight cunt, slapping down against his chest.

"I want all three of you to cum all over my face. Give me every last drop of your cum. I want it dripping all down my face, understand? That's gonna make me cum so fucking hard."

She spoke low in her voice while lowering her right hand down to play with her clit and the pink folds of her pussy. Alec got up from the table, standing in front of her with Luther to his left side and Jean to the right. Jennifer licked her lips, roaming her hands through her golden hair as she positioned herself perfectly on her knees before them.

"Mmmmmm, give me that cum."

"You're gonna fucking get it!"

Jean grunted as he called out to her. Jennifer just smirked up at him, before her eyes shifted to look at all three cocks lined up for her. They jerked around due to the movement of hands wanking back and forth. Soft moans and grunting could be heard from all three men, but Jennifer appeared to be as relaxed as she could be. Sitting there on her knees, desperately anticipating the moment her face would be blasted in cum.

"Cum for me! Cum for me! I want all three of you to drain your fucking balls shooting your cum all over my face! Don't make me beg you boys."

Darting her tongue out, 'ahhhhh!' Jennifer hoped they would get the point in her act of desperation.

"HERE IT IS, FUCKKKK!!!!

Luther screamed as his cock finally erupted within the grasp of his hand, forcing a thick wad of cum that splattered across Jennifer's right cheek.

"OHHHHHH SHIT! YES, YES, OHHHH GOD!!"

Jean was the next one who began to wail and scream as cum began to fly out of his rod, plastering across Jennifer's forehead and streaking into her hair. All Alec did was grunt as he watched strings of his cum begin flying onto Jennifer's face.

"Oh my fucking god! FUCK!!"

Jennifer had dropped her lower lip upon the warm feeling of wad after wad of cum splattering onto her face. In an attempt to keep her eyes open, she constantly blinked before one string of cum slathered across her right eye, nearly gluing it shut. Droplets of their warm semen fell onto her tongue and dripped from her lower lip. Alec had never dreamed he would witness a moment like this. Standing with his friends on each shoulder side, all three of them groaning as they wanked their cocks and squeezed out every last drop of cum before his famous girlfriend to splash across her face.

"Holy shit, look at her."

Jean spoke as he quit stroking his cock, but kept it gripped within his hand. Cum trickled down from Jennifer's face. Blinking her eyelashes, she suddenly opened them and looked up at the men as they all appeared to be well spent. She swallowed the cum had landed within her mouth, allowing them to witness her throat muscles clenching. Her lips curved into a grin and then Jennifer spoke aloud to them.

"Just stand right there. I got to watch all of you cum all over me, now I'm gonna give you a little show."

Glancing upward to look at all three men, Jennifer wiped some of the cum from her face, licking her fingers clean and swallowing it down. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip as she began to shove her fingers inside of her vulva. Upon the first touch, she let out a soft moan and then the men could be heard breathing.

"Just watch guys, this is gonna be amazing. Jen knows how to handle herself, watch."

Alec spoke to his friends, as this had not been the first time he had been privileged to watch Jennifer masturbating before him. Sometimes she went slow, but judging by the pace of her wrist jerking, he assumed she wanted to cum fast today. Jennifer used one hand to finger herself while her free hand moved above, rubbing at her clit to pleasure herself further more. The cum trickled and dripped from her face with one thick string dangling from her left cheek. It was enough to force Jennifer to use her free hand and wipe the cum, feeding into her mouth while still fingering herself. Knowing she had their complete attention, she moaned over her finger while sucking it clean. Pulling it from her lips with a popping sound, she teased the men.

"Ohhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh god. Mmmmmmmmm... I love being a cum whore."

Caught in this sensational moment, her toes curled up as she drew closer to her long awaited climax, all from the touch of her hand. Within seconds, her eyes popped open as Jennifer then gasped and screamed as her legs began to jerk and shake wildly.

"OHHHHHHHH, YEAH!! FUCK YEAHHHHH!!"

With her body tensing up, she pulled her hands away and then flooded the carpet with her love nectar. It sprayed from her pussy with a powerful burst, staining the carpet and nearly touching over Alec's left foot. He stepped back while his friends began to laugh.

"God, that was so fucking hot. I've never watched a woman get herself off like that before."

Jean shook his head after speaking, looking down in disbelief as the three men remained quiet between letting out deep breathes. The cum continued to trickle down from her body as Jennifer looked up at her boyfriend and gave him a devious smirk. Alec knew she was satisfied, going by that expression on her face. She didn't thank him for bringing his friends, not while the cum continued to drip from her face and she remained sitting there embracing the moment of a filthy mess she had become. For a moment in time, he had to count his lucky stars and blessings for having this privilege of dating such a woman. At least for the day, this would be a memory he would never forget and one to cherish with his friends in the future regardless if he was still dating her.

THE END


End file.
